I won't let you go, Kyu!
by Lee HyeRi
Summary: [Discontinued] Kerenggangan hubungan KyuMin pasca masuknya Sungmin di Suju M yang sekaligus membuat Sungmin jealous with MiXian Couple. Bagaimana cara Sungmin mengembalikan keharmonisan hubungan mereka? Normal POV. RnR.


**I won't let you go, Kyu!**

By. Lee HyeRi

.

Disclaimer : Semua chara disini milik Tuhan YME dan ELF

Rated : M

Main pairing : KyuMin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Genre : Romance

Summary : Kerenggangan hubungan KyuMin pasca masuknya Sungmin di Suju M yang sekaligus membuat Sungmin jealous with MiXian Couple. Bagaimana cara Sungmin mengembalikan keharmonisan hubungan mereka? Normal POV. RnR.

===000===

**Chapter 1**

Ryeowook baru saja selesai mencuci piring ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sangat dia kenal sedang duduk termenung di sofa depan televisi. Wajah namja yang sedang duduk itu tampak kusut. Meski televisi di depannya menyala dan sedang menayangkan salah satu acara favoritnya, namun hari ini dia seperti tidak peduli pada acara televisi itu. Perlahan Ryeowook mendekat ke arah namja aegyo yang sedang murung itu. Dia duduk di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sungmin hyung, kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook.

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin tadi balas menatap Ryeowook dengan mata sayu. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Entahlah, Wookie. Sepertinya aku masih memikirkan masalah kemarin," kata Sungmin sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada sofa. Sesekali dia memejamkan matanya sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing.

"Masalah kemarin? Saat kita di Taiwan?" tanya Wookie lagi yang masih penasaran kenapa hyung-nya ini murung sejak kemarin setelah promo album Super Junior M di Taiwan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Kini kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sepertinya menjadi salah satu member Suju M bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan."

"Kenapa hyung bicara seperti itu? Apa hyung tidak suka suasana di Taiwan? Atau... ah, apa di antara member Suju M ada yang membuat hyung tidak suka?"

Senyum miris nampak di bibir Sungmin saat Ryeowook menanyakan pertanyaan yang terakhir.

"Bukan seperti itu, Wookie. Aku hanya merasa asing saat bersama kalian di sana," kali ini Sungmin bicara lebih pelan.

Ryeowook hanya menatap hyung-nya itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin mengatakan bahwa dia merasa asing berada bersama mereka di sana sementara hampir semua member Suju M adalah rekannya di Super Junior juga –yang notabene sudah sangat dia kenal. Lalu apa yang membuat namja aegyo itu merasa asing?

Ryeowook berpikir sebentar. Dia mengingat-ingat saat promo album kemarin untuk mengira-ngira alasan Sungmin berpikiran seperti itu.

"Hyung," panggil Wookie yang sepertinya kini telah mengerti alasan Sungmin bicara seperti itu.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sungmin.

"Menurutku hyung hanya mersa terabaikan. Biar ku tebak, ini tentang Kyuhyun kan?" tebak Ryeowook dengan nada pasti. Dia tahu dengan pasti hal apa yang akan membuat hyung-nya yang biasanya ceria itu murung seperti. Hanya Kyuhyun yang juga merupakan member Suju M -sekaligus kekasih Sungmin- yang mampu membuat Sungmin segalau ini.

Lagi-lagi sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum miris untuk menanggapi tebakan Ryeowook yang selalu tepat sasaran. Ya! Sungmin memang sedang murung karena semenjak dia menjadi salah satu member Suju M, hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun menjadi renggang dan Kyuhyun pun sepertinya tidak berniat untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka menjadi semesra dulu.

"Hyung cemburu pada Zhoumi hyung ya?" tebak Ryeowook lagi.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya merasa semenjak aku di Suju M, aku menjadi lebih tahu seberapa dekat Kyu dan Zhoumi. Dan itu... membuatku sakit." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan raut kesedihan yang terpancar jelas dari wajahnya sekarang.

"Hyung tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu, 'kan? Bukannya saat promo album, Kyu juga bilang pada semua orang kalau hanya hyung kekasih yang ideal baginya. Lalu untuk apa hyung meragukannya seperti ini?" kali ini Ryeowook bertanya dengan wajah serius. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak ingin Sungmin terus murung seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kata-kata itu hanya fanservice, Wookie. Dibalik semua itu, hubunganku dengannya akhir-akhir ini tidak berjalan dengan baik. Atau mungkin... sepertinya dia sudah mulai bosan padaku," Sungmin kembali menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kini butiran-butiran air mata telah mentes di pipi namja aegyo itu.

Sementara Ryeowook hanya terdiam mendengarkan Sungmin yang mulai menceritakan semua hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Semalam aku mencari tahu tentang mereka di internet dan- kau tahu Wookie, sepertinya aku tidak tahan jika hubunganku dengan Kyu terus merenggang seperti ini. Karena itulah, mungkin sebaiknya aku dan dia-"

"Cukup, hyung! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk putus dengan Kyu! Aku tahu hyung sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau hyung terluka hanya karena prasangka sepihak seperti ini!" suara Wookie mulai meninggi. Dia tidak takut jika Eunhyuk atau Yesung mendengar pembicaraannya. Memang saat ini di dorm Super Junior lantai 11, selain mereka berdua hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Yesung yang kini sedang tidur di kamar masing-masing. Sementara yang lain sedang ada jadwal sendiri-sendiri.

"Aku sudah melihat banyak video tentang mereka dari mulai pertama kali Suju M merilis album pertama. Lalu yang terjadi sekarang, seperti yang kau tahu juga, bahkan dia masih lebih memilih berdiri di sisi Zhoumi sepanjang acara daripada denganku. Itu masih aku maklumi. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia masih tidur sekamar dengan koala itu dan mengacuhkanku yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya!" suara Sungmin terdengar sedikit serak. Nafasnya tersengal karena ia bicara sambil menahan isak tangisnya. Buru-buru Ryeowook mengambil kotak tisu yang berada di meja depan sofa dan menyerahkannya pada namja yang masih terus menangis itu.

"Ya ampun, hyung. Jadi hyung marah karena Kyuhyun masih saja satu kamar dengan Zhoumi-hyung di dorm Taiwan? Apa selama di sana hyung pernah mengajak Kyu untuk sekamar lagi?"

Sungmin mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan menyeka air matanya. Dia kembali mengingat saat dia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia ingin sekamar dengannya juga di dorm Taiwan.

"Aku sudah pernah mengajaknya untuk sekamar denganku. Tapi dia menolak. Alasannya karena malas untuk memindah-mindahkan barang. Padahal yang aku tahu sih barang-barang kyu di dorm sana tidak begitu banyak. Dan lagi-"

"Hyung..." Ryeowook memotong kata-kata Sungmin.

"Sepertinya hyung terlalu berlebihan. Dengar hyung, pertama, kenapa hyung lebih memilih internet untuk memastikan hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Zhoumi-hyung? Kenapa hyung tidak tanya langsung pada si magnae itu?"

"Aku tidak mau cari ribut dengannya," jawab Sungmin pendek.

"Kedua, kenapa hyung meributkan masalah kalian pisah kamar di dorm Taiwan? Bukannya kalian lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk sekamar di dorm ini?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Kau benar, Wookie. Eh, tapi tetap saja 'kan! Aku tidak suka dia tidur dengan namja lain!" si namja kelinci itu memasang wajah sebal. Daripada terlihat kesal, wajahnya sekarang malah terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Bahkan Ryeowook pun mengakui kalau namja yang lebih tua darinya itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Dan ketiga, kenapa hyung tidak percaya saja pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Wookie lagi.

"Sudah ku coba, Wookie. Tapi tetap saja berbagai perasaan curiga ini tidak mau hilang karena kenyataannya memang hubungan kami semakin merenggang," sekali lagi Sungmin menyeka air matanya. Dia rindu masa-masa saat dia bisa bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya –si evil magnae itu. Dia begitu ingat bagaimana bahagianya dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun yang menurutnya begitu sempurna. Namun masa-masa indah itu hanya berlangsung sekitar dua tahun. Kini memasuki tahun ketiganya hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun malah semakin merenggang. Dan kerenggangan itulah yang membuat Sungmin selalu berspekulasi macam-macam pada apa yang ada di depan matanya. Seperti fanservice dari MiXian Couple misalnya, hal itu tampak seperti kenyataan di mata Sungmin yang kini terlalu kalap akibat kerenggangan hubungannya. Dan hal sepele seperti malasah kamar saja bisa membuatnya galau seperti itu. Mungkin satu-satunya cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya adalah dengan mengharmoniskan kembali hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Hal ini juga yang kini sedang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook. Dia juga berpikir bahwa cara untuk menyelesaikan semua persoalan itu adalah dengan mendekatkan mereka kembali.

Tiba-tiba Ryeowook teringat akan sesuatu. Senyum terkembang dari wajah imutnya. Buru-buru dia ke dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Hyung, ini." Kata Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku yang baru saja dia ambil dari dapur.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ini buku, hyung. Masa hyung tidak tahu sih," Wookie menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tahu ini buku, Wookie. Maksudku, untuk apa kau memberikan buku ini untukku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu itu buku apa. Aku menemukannya di bawah ranjang Eunhyuk hyung saat aku bersih-bersih seminggu yang lalu."

Sungmin menatap bingung pada Ryeowook. Tapi kemudian dia membaca judul buku yang dia pegang. Di situ tertulis 'Cara Menjaga Keharmonisan Hubungan dengan Pasangan Anda'.

"Baca saja, hyung. Siapa tahu bisa memperbaiki kerenggangan hubungan hyung dengan Kyuhyun,"

"Baiklah, nanti aku coba baca buku ini. Gomawo, Wookie," Sungmin pun memeluk dongsaeng-nya itu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Mereka berdua memang saling memahami satu sama lain.

"Hyung sudah merasa lebih baik, eh?"

"Em. Iya."

"Syukurlah. Ah, aku lupa untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hyung, ayo bantu aku!" kini sebagai gantinya, Sungmin harus membantu Ryeowook memasak makan malam. Dengan malas-malasan, Sungmin berjalan mengikuti Ryeowook yang kini menyeretnya menuju dapur. Sepertinya ada hal menarik yang akan terjadi nantinya.

===000===

**TBC**

**.**

Fic pertama saya di screenplays. Dan chap ini masih prolog. Maaf, belum ada lemon di chap ini. Kyu muncul di chap depan. ^^ Thanks buat yang udah baca.

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
